


BOB 117 [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the swearing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The BOBs of the Department of Inventive Comunication, frigga is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Darcy calmly sipped her coffee as she looked over the list of calls that needed to be made, she was so angry right now that if she didn’t fill her mouth she’d end up making one of the other BOBs cry and then there would be disciplinary action. Darcy didn’t need disciplinary action, she needed someone to yell at but getting in late meant that all of the good jobs were gone.





	BOB 117 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BOB 117](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122577) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



> Recorded for the Crack square on my bingo card

**Title:** Bob 117

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Author:** vamprav

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 4:35

**Summary:**

Darcy calmly sipped her coffee as she looked over the list of calls that needed to be made, she was so angry right now that if she didn’t fill her mouth she’d end up making one of the other BOBs cry and then there would be disciplinary action. Darcy didn’t need disciplinary action, she needed someone to yell at but getting in late meant that all of the good jobs were gone.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122577)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/BOB%20117.mp3)


End file.
